Bereft
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: All of the Robin featuring scenes in the episode Bereft, slightly tweaked for your enjoyment as well as my own.


**Bereft- Deprived. **_**They were bereft of their emotions**_**. **

**That's what Bereft means. Cool right? Anyway, I love Robin and I had to make this, whether anyone else has or not. I almost have one hundred stories! I'm thinking of tallying up how many reviews I've received my whole fanfiction life and keeping track. That'd be creepy. Anyway, yeah, this is based on Robin's screen time on Bereft… So yeah… Naruto tonight, whoo!**

**Bereft**

With the hot sun bearing down onto Robin's back, he felt a half groan attempt to escape his lips. He didn't even have the strength to do that though. His legs were sore from walking who knows how many miles across this empty, sand filled, middle of nowhere area. His head pounded furiously and he could've sworn that he was getting a sunburn. He couldn't remember much anything, let alone where he was. The past… well, anything recent anyway was a blur to him, if even that.

He attempted to swallow, but his mouth was so dry that he couldn't even manage that. His lips were cracked and to put it simply, he felt horrible. He stumbled forward weakly, his black boots hitting the golden sand in messy uneven steps. There was a rock up ahead, but that wasn't really of much comfort to him. He approached it and half fell onto it, attempting to support his body just a while longer by resting his hand against the rock. He rummaged through his utility belt carefully, but it almost felt alien to him to do so. Everything was moved.

After about a minute of effort, he found a small canteen of water, just what he needed. He opened it and pressed it to his dry lips. He knew it was stupid to use it now, but he was thirsty and really didn't care. He drank until he felt there was little less then half in it. He returned it to his belt and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. It didn't help much, but he felt a little bit better inside. He hunched over for a moment, breathing hard. He was tired.

Robin had been through a lot of hard training exercises with Batman, some life threatening, but none like this. There wasn't a button Batman could hit to come save him now. That's all he really wanted though. He just wanted to go home. He didn't even know where he was. He released his hand from the rock and continued to stumble forward, his eyes half closed in a squint from the bright sand and sunlight. He reached the edge of the rock and grasped it weakly, moaning in a slight whisper in pain. He didn't feel good at all.

His eyes widened as he thought he saw something on the horizon. It looked kind of like a cloud… He quickly recognized it as an approaching van and the men inside looked like they had guns. Panic ran through him and a little bit of adrenaline helped him scale the rock he was on to get out of sight. The rock had plenty of ledges though, so that helped him out a lot. He stayed silent, breathing as quietly as he could, until the van was completely out of sight. The images of the soldiers were briefly burnt into his mind. He knew those uniforms.

"Those are Bialyn Republican Army uniforms," he muttered to himself. "But what are Bialyns doing in uh…"

He pulled up the small holographic computer on his wrist when he realized he had no idea where he was. A few taps of the keys on his keyboard and a map popped up with his location. Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bialya? Better question: what am I doing in Bialya?" he raised a slight eyebrow.

He examined the holographic map on his computer carefully. His eyes fell upon the date. Panic racked his heart.

"In September? What happened to March?" he cried, more fear in his voice then he intended.

That means that he missed his birthday **[1]**, the 4th of July, the last and first day of school and his Mathlete competition. Something was wrong. There was no way that Robin could've been away six months without hearing from Batman. Batman would have to have been worried, even if it was just a little.

"I've got to radio Batman," he mouthed to himself, putting a finger to his ear.

Before he could radio his mentor, a memory passed through his pain clogged head.

'_Maintain radio silence at all times'_ he remembered Batman saying.

Robin frowned.

"Or not…"

He couldn't remember why he was here or for what reason, and now, because of Batman, he was probably going to die out here without knowing. He sighed.

_That's great… that's just wonderfully great. I'm going to die out here and Batman won't know. By the time he finds me, I'll be a pile of Robin bones, hidden beneath a cape and a mask… heh, won't be much of a difference… _Robin didn't think twice about insulting himself.

It almost lightened the mood. Robin longed to just sit there and waste away, but his stubbornness kicked in. He couldn't just die. There had to be some reason he was here, and whatever reason it was, he was going to find it. He looked down at the ground skeptically for only a second.

_It's only 20 feet, no biggie _he thought to himself before flipping off and landing in a perfect crouch.

He forced himself to his feet and continued to walk forward.

_Well, if I've walked this far, might as well keep going_ he thought optimistically.

Something on a nearby rock caught his eye though. It was a piece to a t-shirt from the looks of it. It had Superman's symbol on it. Robin's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on it.

_Alright, so maybe I'm not alone here… for whatever reason I'm here, looks like Superman got a costume change for it… or maybe there's a new Superman? Gah, I wish Batman was here…_his frown stayed and he clutched the t-shirt tightly.

That piece of cloth was the only proof, no, the only hope he had that he wasn't alone here. Someone had to be here to save him. So with a deep breath, Robin continued on, his eyes and ears peeled for any signs of life, just like before.

XxXxX

Robin silent trudged through the darkness, determination ringing through him. He _did _have a reason to be here, the GPS marker proved it, but why had he placed it here? He forced himself into a fast jog, ignoring the pain in his joints. This was more important. Besides, what if the soldiers were around? He didn't want to get spotted and shot. That'd be too easy. He frowned as he stared at his holographic computer screen at the map.

"I just wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here…" he thought aloud, looking around.

There wasn't a whole lot visible in the darkness of the stupid desert anyway. There were rocks and sand. That was about it. Then he spotted it. Suspicious, he threw himself beside a rock and peeked cautiously at it. It looked like a big box.

"Oh… I guess that's why…"

He slowly got up from sitting to a crouch so he could peer over the top of the rock. He looked from side-to-side, surveying the area. The box seemed alone and out in the open. That itself was suspicious to him. He knew that it had to be a trap. Yet, for some reason, he desired to see human flesh again. He longed to fight. Quick as he could, he sprang to the top of the rock and leapt beside the box, briefly glimpsing at it. It was so familiar, but he couldn't remember how or why. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded on all sides by the Bialyn soldiers from before. They aimed their weapons for his chest.

"_Her Majesty wants him alive!_" one cried, but Robin didn't speak their language.

All he heard was gibberish, very frantic and angry gibberish. He took it on as a challenge. They must have too because the next second, they all tried to swarm him. Cool as a cucumber** [2]**, he simply dropped the small smoke bomb he had been holding. The small area around him was shrouded in an eerie gray smoke, giving him the cover he needed to disappear. The soldiers, well, most of them, covered their mouths in noses as they coughed at the smell of the smoke.

Robin didn't cough though. He was used to the scent of sulfur. It may have been disgusting, but it worked. Robin used their disadvantages against them, kicking one square in the jaw, sending him down. The blue eyed boy felt a rush of invincibility flow through him and he felt as if he owned the world for that moment. He glanced ahead and saw two recovered soldiers about to fire. Another reach into his utility belt found him a device he didn't knew that he had, but he threw it anyway. It exploded into rope and bound the two up, causing them to drop to the ground almost instantly. He had meant to grab the batarang he had in his utility belt, but it must've been moved.

He heard a soldier appear behind him so he whirled around quick and roundhoused him to the ground. The soldier let out a brief cry of pain before the darkness took him over. Then Robin noticed that more soldiers had surfaced. He glared angrily, but he didn't panic. He reached into the back folds of his utility belt and found two batarangs which were just what he needed. He chucked them forward, knocking the guns from the soldiers' hands. He then proceeded to run through the crowd of disoriented soldiers, toward the one who issued the gibberish order.

Robin leapt up and grabbed the guy's shoulders, spinning in midair. Other soldiers ran towards him, just as planned. The Boy Wonder latched onto the soldier and spun his body a full 360 degrees, knocking out five bodies instead of one. When he hit the ground, he forced his body to slide, as to prevent an epic face plant. He looked up and his heart dropped. There were more soldiers and they had just released the safety on their guns.

"_Enough! Open fire!_" one yelled.

Robin didn't need to speak their language to understand he was screwed. He bit hard onto his lip and threw himself backwards. He couldn't lose yet. He made it this far and some simple M16 with ACOG sights weren't going to stop him yet. Bullets rained down towards him, but he kept flipping out of their path. The bullets stopped though when a black flash tore through the night.

"I'll hold that… thanks!"

Kid Flash stood behind them all and tossed the guns to the ground with a smile. The soldiers looked at him in disbelief and Robin failed to hide a smile. Finally, someone he knew! Maybe KF knew why he was here. Robin didn't let his thoughts stop him though. He leapt to his feet and proceeded to fight off some of the soldiers. Wally took out a line of them as he tore through the desert. Suddenly, Robin heard bullet fire. His heart almost stopped as he whirled around to see hot bullets tearing towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel them puncture his flesh, but they never did.

The soldiers and the bullets were thrown backwards by an unseen force. Robin whirled around, surprised. What had saved him? Then, he saw her. She was in the air of course, and she was green. His eyes bugged. Wally grabbed the leg of a soldier with his ACOG sights at Robin and spun him around, taking out the rest of the soldiers easily. He smiled, proud of himself. Then he noticed one taking off. Before he could even attempt to go after him, an arrow shot over his head and bound the soldier, sending him to his feet. Robin, the new green skinned girl and Wally all turned to see Artemis up on the hill, bow in hand.

She just smiled smugly and walked down the hill to join them. Robin turned to Wally, practically overjoyed to see someone he knew. His heart pounded furiously and he longed to tackle his best friend in a hug, but there were too _really _hot girls there and he didn't want to look gay in front of them. He tried something else.

"KF!"

Wally walked up to him and high five half hugged him in return greeting.

"Man, it's good to see a familiar face…"

"Hey Rob," Wally grinned. "Memory loss?"

Robin dropped his hands to his sides and frowned.

"Six months!" he cried dramatically. "Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes…"

Wally just nodded in agreement.

XxXxX

"So… we're a _team_?" Robin asked doubtfully.

The green girl, Megan, nodded. "The four of us and Superboy."

Robin pulled out the piece of cloth from before.

_Superboy… superman… did Superman hit it off with a Superwoman and make this Superboy?_

"This must be his…"

Megan grabbed it eagerly and hugged it to her chest.

"Yes! Did you see him?"

She looked at Robin hopefully.

"I think we did," Artemis said, glancing over at Wally.

The red head dramatically rubbed his chin. "Phero-boy? Some teammate! He attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are," Artemis stood up for Superboy. "_I_ don't know who we are!"

Robin glanced over at them.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence… We must work for him!" he thought hopefully.

Just the thought of Batman made his fragile heart ache.

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Wally asked, poking his chest for dramatic effect.

His black costume swiftly morphed to his original red and yellow one.

"Woah," he muttered.

He continued to poke his chest, his suit giving off a soft beep every time it changed colors.

"That's cool!"

Artemis and Robin looked down at their costumes and poked their symbols, but unlike Kid Flash, their costumes stayed the same. Robin's costume was always the same though, so it didn't matter anyway. Artemis looked up, disappointed.

"We look ridiculous!" she claimed.

Wally continued to poke himself, a stupid grin plastered to his face. Robin looked over at him, obviously amused. Artemis glared.

"Stop touching yourself!"

Robin had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming 'That's What She Said'. He failed to hide a giggle though. Wally laughed at it and Artemis's cheeks went red, but Megan didn't necessarily get it.

"We need our memories back!" Artemis said, covering up her embarrassment.

Megan rubbed her hands together nervously.

_Oh, I shouldn't do this…_ she thought nervously.

Then she sighed as she looked over them. They were helpless. They really didn't remember. She sighed and set her hands to her temples, determined.

_For Superboy…_ she thought.

Her eyes hazed over white and glowed in the desert night. A flash shone and suddenly, Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin were all inside her mind and more confused then ever. They all looked around, seeing memories they recognized. Robin saw his graduating the Mathlete competition, saying goodbye to Batman and arguing with the others mostly. Artemis saw herself arguing with Wally and some family memories she didn't want shown. Wally saw himself catching 'Fate' as the old man fell to the ground, he saw himself with Robin and Artemis and even recognized his uncle up there on the many mini TV like screens surrounding him.

"_I've brought you into my mind so I can show you what I remember so far_," Megan's voice appeared before she did.

She appeared magically in a flash of golden light, wearing a strange hood. All eyes in the room were on her and no one looked happy.

"But I need your help. Together, our broken memories _can_ form a whole, _if_ you open your minds to mine," Megan explained, trying to seem braver then she felt.

"You wanna paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked, mortified.

She folded her arms over her chest, stubborn as ever.

"I have no wish to intrude but…"

Just then, Robin noticed Wally staring hard at one screen. Robin looked and he paled quickly. It was of him and Batman, both without masks, eating at Batman's favorite diner. He couldn't risk revealing Batman's identity to.

"You need to hack our minds to rock what happened to us! Got it! Go!"

"My mind's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you," Wally dramatically gestured at his head, as if it was a prized treasure.

Artemis shot him a glare.

"Or _under_whelm you," Robin reminded him. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Robin was hoping to distract his friends. So far, KF looked pretty distracted. Artemis glanced at the TV screen too, but she didn't recognize maskless Batman so she didn't think much of it. She glanced over at Wally who strode up beside her. He had a soft smile on his lips as he reached over and comfortingly grabbed her hand. Artemis looked in surprise from her hand to Wally's face. She swallowed a smile.

"Last six months _only_," she half agreed. "And only what you need."

She shot Wally another glance. He still had that hopeful smile on his lips. Robin glanced at their joined hands and resisted the urge to glare at Artemis.

_Lucky bastard_ he thought to himself with a small insider smile.

Megan nodded, shooting a quick glance at Robin. Seeing his smile, she took that as a yes and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard on all of them and brought up her hands slowly. In a half second, her mind was linked to theirs. Their eyes shut from pain on contact. She probed Robin's mind first.

She saw a circus tent, a bloody floor, a familiar looking stern man, the mask Robin was wearing now and a mansion before Robin fought her off. His face had a look of pain on it and she took it that she probed too far. She went forward a bit, to the past six months. She wasn't good at that.

'_The watch tower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyn desert. Spectral analysis reveals elements that are not-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the league's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times.' –Batman. _

'_You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border, 2 clicks from the hot zone.' –Batman._

'_All clear' –Robin. _

_They were caring a large box of some sort, the same Robin had placed the GPS marker on. _

Seeing that Robin remembered no more, Megan released him from her probe and allowed him to listen in like the others. She began to probe Wally's mind, being sure not to get overwhelmed by his brilliance.

'_The Bialyn control site!' –Artemis. _

_There was a small tent ahead, guarded by two men with guns that they could see. _

'_Set up here'. –Kaldur. _

_Superboy set down the huge box carefully and activated it. It turned into a huge supercomputer. _

That's all Wally could add. Obviously not overwhelmed, Megan released him and turned to Artemis.

'_We'll be up and running in no time. Jackpot! The site's lousy with Zeta beam radiation! I detect the non-terrestrial elements from the tent!' –Robin._

'_I'll check it out in camouflage mode' –Megan. _

'_Good idea. Go' –Kaldur. _

Now it was her turn to probe herself. She released Artemis from the probe.

'_Be careful…' –Superboy. _

'_And maintain telepathic communication at all times' –Kaldur. _

'_I will, Aqualad' –Megan._

Megan snapped every one from the probe and looked at them all. Robin was clutching the sides of his head in pain. He had fought back the hardest. Everyone else seemed bothered by it too. Then they all remembered. Megan gasped as she remembered.

"Aqualad!" they all cried in unison.

"Where is he?" Robin asked, concerned. "What happened next?"

"I don't know!" Megan claimed. "That's the last thing I- we remember!"

Wally glanced down at Artemis to notice that he was still holding her hand. Both acted repulsed and pulled away. Artemis folded her arms over her chest again and Wally's hand shot to his neck and they turned from each other.

"We landed 24 hours ago!" Wally noticed, shooting a quick glance at Artemis. "If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long… that's not good for a guy with gills."

Robin felt horror pang at his heart. If he was older, he was sure he would've died of a heart attack right there. Amnesia, losing Batman, arriving somewhere for some reason, losing Kaldur… man, he'd make a horrible old man! Then he remembered.

_I can help!_

He quickly pulled up his holographic computer. "Now that I know to look for him…"

He searched the map briefly. "He's close! But he's not moving…"

XxXxX

Kaldur muttered frantically in Atlantian, a language unknown to all of the team. Megan held him close, obviously concerned.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," she said.

"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin agreed. "Call the bioship!"

Megan frowned.

"It's out of range," she shot Wally a glance. "But you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy… and I'm too low on fuel," Wally apologized weakly. "I couldn't even carry her."

At being mentioned, Artemis lightly hit him, scoffing. Wally didn't think much of it.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis suggested.

"I can't," Megan said, standing to her feet. "I have to find Superboy."

_Dang, she must like him more then I remember. Sheesh, so addicted she won't even help a teammate_ Robin thought to himself with a frown.

Megan shot him a glare.

_I can hear you, ya know_ she reminded him.

Robin paled. _I never asked you to read my mind! Stay out!_

She blushed, embarrassed. She had to remember that. They hated that.

"A few months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse," Megan explained to Artemis. "I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible," Wally pointed out. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now!"

Megan was about to argue when all of a sudden, an image of Superboy flashed through her head, shirtless and screaming in pain. She clutched her head at the image.

"No!" she cried, half out of it. "Superboy's in pain!"

With that, the green girl sped off in a flash that the Kid Flash would be proud of if he wasn't so tired.

"M'Gann, wait!" Artemis yelled.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin screamed after her. "It could happen again!"

It was obvious that Megan was gone though. Robin, Artemis and Wally sighed.

"I'll start looking for the bioship," Robin muttered, bringing up his map again.

Artemis and Wally both moved towards Kaldur, not saying a word to each other.

XxXxX

A sudden image flew through Wally, Artemis and Robin's brain. It was of a man saying 'Forget' and the whole team dropping to the ground, clawing and clutching their heads and screaming in pure agony. No one said a word to each other though. They knew Megan had something to do with it. Instead of talking, Robin continued to lead the way, Artemis and Wally dragging Kaldur's near lifeless body after them. Robin, hearing the sound of a car engine, looked up quickly and saw lots of them coming.

"Quick, over there!" he cried, gesturing to a nearby rock.

Artemis and Wally followed close behind him and all four of them, one unconscious, hid as the trucks passed by. Kaldur began to mumble something about 'Tula' and 'Atlantis'.

"Shh Kaldur. Quiet now," Artemis whispered.

Robin stood to his feet, unnoticed by the others. He noticed soldiers and lots of them.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad k-o'd like this," he told the others, staying out of the soldier's sight.

Wally groaned. "It's not just him. I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis commented, sharing another glance with the red head.

They waited for Robin's comment, but got none. They glanced around, only to find him missing. KF sighed.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does that ninja thing," Wally complained. "Hey! You never said why your dad would want you to kill me…"

Artemis looked away, embarrassed.

"I uh… got confused by… uh… a movie I saw the other night… a ninja girl, who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her… ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan," she said.

Wally smirked.

"Soo… I'm your ninja boyfriend now, huh?" he teased.

Artemis spun around and he winced.

"Amnesia, remember? I completely forgot how _annoying_ you are."

"Oh! So you're like the goddess of congeniality!" he shot back.

"Yeesh," Robin muttered, surveying the two on how close their faces were. "Get a room!"

Wally jumped. "Dude, where were you?"

Robin grinned. "Breaking radio silence."

They all turned around to watch, curious. Suddenly, dozens of little Robin giggles filled the air. Wally couldn't hide a smile. An explosion sounded the next second.

"That's our cue!" Robin told them. "Move!"

He sprung to his feet and dashed off, Wally and Artemis close behind dragging Kaldur's body.

XxXxX

Robin stared up at his mentor, his eyes wide and bright. Batman smiled down at him softly.

"Good job Robin. You held the team together and got your half of the team home safely," Batman congratulated him.

Robin grinned softly. All the pain was worth it. Batman tousled his hair and looked as if he wanted to do something else, but he hesitated and just kept smiling. That was all Robin really needed though. He finally had proven himself. It just took a whole six months of memory loss and some dehydration to get it. _Totally worth the whelming. _

**[1] I actually have no idea when Robin was born, but he looks like an April baby to me. **

**[2] This is a 1000 Ways to Die reference, please forgive me on that. **

**And yes, I know this was a complete rip off of Bereft, but I changed some things and copied only the Robin scenes. Sorry about that, so before I forget: I DON'T OWN NONE OF THIS CRAP. Well, not this crap here on this story, but still… usually the story ideas are mine. This one isn't. Heh, whelm. I WILL WHELM YOU AND YOU WILL LOVE IT!**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
